bradxsheldon unexpected change of plans
by cartoonfanatic596
Summary: brad and sheldon plan a weekend alone ,then to soon find out those plans would change..  yes,its a yaio ,but dont like it dont read it :P thanks!
1. Chapter 1

my first fan fiction!

mk here it goes

btw this is kind of a yaio (theres no sex just gay couples)so u don't

like it don't read it

~my life as a teenage robot~

~sheldon's P.O.V~

"3/12/8 (my first diary entry)

I've been dating brad for a month and 5 days now .I couldn't love him

any more than I already do .he makes me feel so secure ,so alive,

so...loved...

even when he's not around it's like i still feel his presence .

granted I did feel weird being in an openly homosexual relationship ,

being raised as if it was a crime to like someone of the same sex .As

if the love of a heterosexual is not the same as a homosexual ,but as

we are in the twenty-first century the thought of two "homo's" could

be in love is slowly but surly being excepted .

in other events I am spending the weekend with brad it should be a good

weekend .a whole weekend with my love ,the only reason this weekend

would be less than that Is because of my insanely annoying sneezing

,hopefully it won't ruin this weekend .oh well the bus should be here

soon

write you soon

your humble servant,

Sheldon"

"Oh shit! the bus!"

i cant miss it again! heart pounding in my chest as I make it through

the dingy yellow doors . I get a quick glance of my over weight bus

driver who just returns me with a somewhat evil glare

I soon find my regular seat and await my arrival at school

brad's P.O.V

when the hell is shelly gonna get here?

I wonder what he's wearing?..as if he's gonna be wearing it all night

haha .It seems like I've been waiting for this night my entire life

,I bought candles,music ,even rented that stupid sifi movie shelly

wanted . I can see it Now dinner ,movie, then move into my room..haha

and there's no way it can go wrong tucker's staying at a friends house

and mom and dad are at aunt Kelli's beach house for the weekend leaves

me alone for one complete night with my little shelly...I can't

believe it , the moment is finally mine! "YES!" I yell as throw my

fist in the air just to have it fall back down in embarrassment to see

the cheerleaders walk by and snicker at me..."...what a bunch of

ho-" i didn't Finnish my ranting because of the lovely sight of

,Sheldon walking to his locker . he didn't take the short way ,I guess

out of routine... so it gave me the opportunity to surprise him from

behind the corner of the gym door.


	2. Chapter 2

~sheldon P.O.V~

"Oh My Gawd"

I scream as the hand of the red headed boy putting his cold hands up

the back of my shirt

"haha good morning to you too "

he snickered. "you ready for this weekend?" he said with a sly smile

and the raise of an eye brow. "why wouldn't I be?" I replied with a

small smile ,fallowed by a ridiculously long and embarrassing cough.

"you ok?" he said putting a hand on my shoulder. "...y-yeah" I

stuttered . he didn't believe me,I could tell in the way he was

looking at me .

-brad P.O.V-

he looked like he was going to faint or something. it was scary . I

knew he was lying, but I let it slide for now.

I herd the bell ring ,but shelly was still holding his locker door

trying to catch his breath. "You gonna make it champ?" I asked trying

not to sound to concerned ,he didn't answer me for a second but I

finally got a pitiful "yeah" out of him. I kissed him goodbye and

headed to gym ,hoping he would be alright.

even during dodge ball I can't stop wondering how he is. I even

managed to get hit in the head I was so lost in thought to then hear

"hey dreamer ,get you head in the game!" I brushed it off its just a

stupid game I didn't give a damn . then Anthony ,this tall kid on my

team called my name and threw me an extra ball. I launched it at this

kid texting on his phone and the phone went flying! across the room to

then smash into the gym floor ."hey douche! you're gonna pay for my

phone!" I herd the pissed off blonde yell " Oh yeah ,well this ball in

my hand says different!" I yelled across the floor .

he threw the ball in his hand with all the force in his body it hit me

in the shoulder causing me to turn slightly. i looked up from my

shoulder ,laughing with his friends and retying his shoes .

I took a ball that was rolling on the floor and launched it ,it hit

him square in the face. I think I herd him cry . really can't remember

because by the time i herd my name get yelled from the gym door I was

already on my way to the office to explain why the blondy walking next

to me had a black eye.I wasn't scared ,the staff can since fear .and

since the bimbo walking beside me has his own spot in the detention I

wasn't concerned.

-sheldon's P.O.V-

I should probably start paying attention to Madam Quebec ,I've sort of

be in my own little world for the past hour. but still I really can't

see

how the coster rouleau parc d'attraction has anything to do with

french culture. I slump back in my chair and look around the room

until I notice brad outside the door waving at me before getting

pushed into walking again I quickly wave back until hearing

", who on earth are you waving at?" she hissed at me "no one

madam" I quickly replied "that's right ,young man" right after that

the bell rang I was thrilled


	3. Chapter 3

ff part 2  
>-Brad's P.O.V-<br>by the time I got out of the office it was time for history. I really don't like history but it's a great way to see shelly .as I walk in, I see him with his head on the desk right next to mine ."you ok shell?" I asked thinking about his coughing episode this morning ."huh?" he lifted his head "oh yeah ...I'm fine with a weak smile . I sit down next to him and start rub his back , I saw him smirk a little.  
>sheldon's P.O.V<br>"Hmmmm that feels great..."  
>I said just as the bell rang .I sat up from brad stopping my lovely back rub<br>and found that brad was looking for his journal in his desk "you're so cute", I said as I lift the green journal from my bag .he smiled and placed it on his desk. I lay back down ,to then have a pop quiz plopped in front of me .i really can't complain ,history is easy I start the test and after I finished the first page I looked at the clock to see that 15 minutes have passed and with a quick glance at Bradley to see him with a puzzled look on his face. I wish I could help him . history isn't his strong point.  
>I managed to finish the test with 20 minutes to spare. for about five minutes I just sat around thought to myself .after awhile it started getting to get really warm ,I took off my jacket but that only helped a little.<br>but I was soon distracted by brad finally finishing his test . he nudges my elbow with a paper ,it was a note:  
>"hey(:" i could tell this was going to be a wonderful waste of time.<br>"hey yourself(:"  
>"I can't wait to get home"<br>"me either"  
>"I gotta tell you something"<br>"well what is it?"  
>he grabbed my hand and leans forward and whispers ever so sweetly ..<br>"I love you ,shelly..."  
>I felt my face get red<br>brad's P.O.V  
>"oh brad I love you too" he said shaking like a leaf .It took a lot to tell him that but it was so worth it. I've never felt that way about anyone . it was great to say it ;and hear it back<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

brad's P.O.V  
>those words made my whole body warm . but I could just savor the moment because the bell just rang.<br>school's almost over ,last period of the day is science and I have it with Shelly.  
>as I walk him to class I feel him grab my hand .I look at him ,he glances at me ,then starts to blush and turns away . I push him slightly hard agents the locker in front of our class room. he try's to hide his face by looking down ,I make him look up by tilting his chin up slightly .so I could into his big brown glossy eyes . and kiss him . I felt him drop his books( and my one note book I took to every class) onto the floor so we could get closer .as he locks his arms around my neck as my hands go around his waste and slightly under his shirt. I feel him put his hand on my chest to push back . he started coughing again. "you ok?" I asked .he looked at me confused and worried like but quickly started kissing me again . still concerned but I continued to kiss him...yes I'm kinda selfish when I'm in the mood ...so what? "ahem..." "ahemmmm" "ahem!" I look up and noticed our science teacher,, hovering over us ..."PDA is frowned apon in this school" still holding Shelly, I felt him shaking in fear ...considering he never had gotten in trouble by Mr. Dylains , ..."now come inside you two" he says before leading the way into the room . "pshhh...PDA my ass .." I said under my breath. oh well we're just watching a movie so it's not like matters if I wasted time .<br>- Sheldon P.O.V-  
>that was so close .we would have gotten in so much trouble if it was anyone else . god it's hot in here. as I take off my jacket I notice brad pouting next to me. I quickly though to grab his hand ,i don't know why this clams him but I guess it takes his mind off what ever is bugging him. I sneak a kiss before the movie starts . ...the next thing I remember is a light tapping on my shoulder . it was brad , with my things in hand and ready to go "hey sleepy head you ready to leave?" ...I rub my eyes and look around seeing we were the only ones in the room. I quickly get up and walk out still a bit dazed by my nap we head to my locker to get my over-night bag. without a word he puts the books on the floor as I slide my back agents the wall and make my way to the ground . I felt him kneel next to me to get our books and before standing back up he kissed me on my cheek .it made me smile and want to wake up in remembrance of our plans for this evening . I soon stretched and stood up to be escorted by my love. brad P.O.V<br>I drive him to my place in my fire red camaro. I glance over at him in the passenger seat to find him trying extremely hard to stay awake ,he looked like he had just ran a mile ...the poor thing. He grabbed my right hand , I started rubbing his knuckles with my thumb .it made him smile . I wish I knew what was making him so tired. I stopped at a gas station I kissed him on the cheek and left him in the car . I went inside then quickly came out . I sat in the car and handed him an energy drink I bought. "here ,this'll wake you up " I said ..."these stunt your growth!" he stammered "you can't get any shorter hun, now drink up " I said like a prick, it was kinda mean but he didn't take it to heart he just pouted a little but he still drank it .  
>he put his feet on the dash, I figure just to piss me off. "this taste awful!" he groaned "well the taste is keeping you awake isn't it" I said playfully .<br>"Oh you think you're real cute" he said and I replied with : " well why wouldn't I ,you already do..." he blushed he opened his mouth to say something but he didn't. we were finally at my house. 


End file.
